Tabula rasa2
by Kerr2408
Summary: What I think would of happened if the shark didn't interfere. If you haven't seen season 6 you won't understand.
1. Chapter 1

**I slightly changed this chapter and the next two because I realised that in the actual episode they called Xander Alex, this is just for people who read it before and noticed my mistake.**

?

I sit up looking around, screaming a little when I see a guy next to me with his arm around me. Looking down I sigh as I realise my clothes are still on. "Hey." He seems familiar but can't remember who he is. Actually, I can't remember anything.

"Hey?" I wonder if he knows who I am. Our heads whip around when we hear a scream followed by another, more feminine scream. A guy, who also looks familiar, fell of a counter onto a girl, about 15 years old. Looking around the room, I see that there's other people who look confused and like they've just woke up.

The 15 year old is the first to speak, "Who, who are you guys?"

A blonde girl tries to comfort her, I frown staring at them they look similar to each other. The blonde says, "Hey, don't worry."

The younger one shrinks away, "Please don't hurt me!"

"It's okay, I don't know anyone either."

"Yeah? Who are you?"

The question seemed to catch her of guard. Hmm, maybe I'm not the only one who doesn't remember anything. Suddenly, the boy next to me stands up. "Who are you freaks?"

"You don't know me?" I ask confused.

"I don't have a clue."

"But you just acted all "hey.""

"Yeah, 'cause I thought you were a girl and I'd remember in a second but-"

"I am a girl!" I say offended, "I'm... not sure who I am."

"Okay... why was I on the ground? And why are you all staring at me? Is this some kind of psych test? Am I Getting paid for this? Is this a bad dream?" He pinches himself to check. "Yow, okay, no. Am I in trouble? I didn't do it! And if I did, it was an accident."

A man a bit older than the rest of us said to the "hey" guy, "It's not just you. Does anyone remember anything?"

A blond guy with a leather jacket speaks up, "nope." Both him and the older guy have British accents. Hmm

We all gather round a table as the older Brit says, "Perhaps we all got terribly drunk and we're having some kind of black-out."

The youngest stuttered, "I don't think I d-drink." I feel sorry for her, she's almost crying.

"I don't see any booze; I don't feel any head bumps; and I don't see Alan Funt." Another girl says.

"Okay... I'm not panicking, I'm not, I'm not. Stop looking at me like I'm panicking." And there's "hey" guy.

Something in the corner of my I catches my attention, "look at the the things on these shelves: weird jars of weird stuff and weird books with weird covers 'magic for beginners' oh."

The only person who did say anything finally says, "A magic shop. A real magic shop." I smile, she's pretty.

...

Finally, we decide that magic is the thing that caused us to lose our memory. We know all our names apart from Joan, who obviously decided to call herself Joan. My names Willow. Joan and Dawn are sisters, Rupert and Randy are father and son, Anya's engaged to Rupert an I'm dating Alexander (or just Alex). Also, Tara and I are study buddies. I couldn't help feeling disappointed when I found out I was dating Alex. Tara's hot. _Stop thinking that, you're straight!_

We open the door to go to the hospital and scream as we come face to fangs. _Vampires! _We slam the door in there face. "Send out spike!"

"They seem to want spikes." Apparently Rupert's good at pointing out the obvious.

"Oh, I saw some!" Randy picks up some spikes, "Let's give 'em these!"

We try to escape through a sewer but one of the vampires grab Joan. She manages to fight back and kill it. We stare as it turns to dust, but we don't have long as the other attacks her. This time Randy grabs his head and twists, it collapses to the floor into another pile of dust. When he turns back towards us I feel my heart jump. _Vampire! _But he seemed so nice. Pooh.


	2. Chapter 2

Randy:

I don't think much when I see the second vamp grab Joan. I don't know how, but I knew that she could handle herself with the first one. The other one caught her by surprise. I don't remember her but for some reason, I can't let her get hurt. I grab his head and twist. It comes clean off and the vamp turns into a pile of dust.

Everyone screams as I turn to face them. Turning around I expect another vampire coming to attack us. Why us? Hmm... Joan and I do seem to be very strong. Maybe it's got something to do with why we can't remember anything. Joan suddenly decides to tell me whats going on, well actually she shrieks at me, "You're a vampire!" The scoobies decide run in different directions looking for a way out. It's not that hard to stop them.

"I'm not a vampire!"

Red is the one to say something this time, "You've got the bumps and the fangs."

I put a hand up to my face feeling the lumps. Joan suddenly knocks me to the ground and holds a stake over me. "I kill your kind."

"And I bite yours." I pause for a minute thinking, "So why don't I want to bite you? And why am I fighting other vampires? I must be a noble vampire. A good guy. On a mission of redemption. I help the hopeless. I'm a vampire with a soul!"

She scoffs "A vampire with a soul how lame is that." At least she's getting of me.

"Joan are you sure that it's wise to let him go." _Thanks dad._

"Well he did help us. Wait isn't he your son? Why are you annoyed?"

"He may be my son but he is also a vampire!"

"That's an awful thing to say, I think some demons can be quite helpful." So far the one who is supposed to kill me and my stepmom are the ones standing up for me against my own flesh and blood.

"You can't even remember any demons!"

"It's my intuition!" They're almost screaming at each other, it's actually more funny than anything else.

"Well I guess that rules out the hospital, for me anyway."

"Maybe none of us should go to the hospital, those vampires were here for a reason."

"Oh, looks like Joan fancies herself the boss." She just roles her eyes and keeps on talking.

"Rupert, Anya you own this store, maybe you can find out a way to get our memories back."

"I think that I can help."

"Me too"

"Okay Willow and Tara will stay here with Rupert and Anya."

"Alex-"

"I think I should stay here with Willow, she is my girlfriend after all." I seemed to be the only one who saw the look of disappointment from Red.

"Okay everybody except me and Randy stay here. We'll try to find out stuff from other demons."

"Hey! I never said that I wanted to stay here!" Dawn whines.

"Yeah well I don't want you getting hurt. Whoever our mum is would probably kill me."

"Fine."


	3. Chapter 3

Joan

"I'm a hero, really. I mean, to be cast such an ugly lot but then to rise above it, to seek better, nobler things. It's inspiring, in'it?" We decided to go to a graveyard, we didn't see any vamps so far so we, or Randy, started talking. "And the two of us! Natural enemies thrown together to stand against the forces of darkness! Utter trust! No thought of me biting you. No thought of you staking me..."

"Kinda depends on how long you keep yakking." Something suddenly jumps out at us, took it long enough. I easily push him up against a tree and hold my stake to its heart. "What do you know!"

"Know about what? Even if I knew what you're talking about why would I tell the slayer?" Hmm, the slayer. I like it, Joan the vampire slayer. He knows who I am, that makes someone. I can't ask him who I am, then he would know that the slayers vulnerable. We could take him back to the shop and question him. I realise that Randy and the vamp are staring at me waiting for me to do some thing. I tell them my plan and we walk back to the shop. Well me and Randy walk, the other guy tries to run away.

...

We walk into shop and are greeted by an infestation of bunnies. Anya is standing on a table clutching a book to her chest, Rupert's trying to calm her down and the rest are just petting the bunnies. I honestly don't know what to say.

"Okay, this should get rid of them!" She says something in a weird language as a skeleton with a sword appears. Willow decides to step in also saying something I don't understand, but it seems to work, everything disappears.

"We caught a vamp."


	4. Chapter 4

Willow:

I nervously look at Alex, then at Tara, then back. Whose to say that we're dating anyways, no one remembers what happens in our daily life's. Yeah! We could just be really good friends and he gave me his coat because I was cold. Okay, just walk up to him and tell him. What should I say? Hey sorry I breaking up with you because I think I'm gay? No, stop talking to yourself and go.

I force my self to move. Left, right, left, right, almost there. "Hi, um Alex, I need to talk to you about something."

"Uh-huh?"

"Well we don't actually, well... Okay I'm just going to say it, I think we should break up."

"Okay." He doesn't seem to be paying attention.

"Alex?"

"Oh sorry, yes, well if your sure, are you sure? You're sure, right?" He goes back into his trance-like state. I follow his gaze to see him staring at Anya.

"Oh, you like Anya!"

"What? No! No, she's marrying Rupert. She's marrying Rupert." He says that last bit more to himself more than to me.

"No one remembers anything, maybe she's marrying you."

"Maybe, but maybe not. What if she really loves him? What if it has always just been a crush? I don't want to risk getting my heart broken."

"I'm going to help you get her to fall in love with you!"

"Really?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, wait! Why did you break up with me?"

"Oh, I think I'm gay."

"WHAT!"

...

Phase 1, operation A and T (Anya and Tara) is go.

Alex said he would help get me and Tara together. We decided that he would talk to Tara and I will talk to Anya. "Hey Anya, can I talk to you over here for a minute."

"Sure, what did you want to talk about."

"Well, you know you and Rupert, do you actually love him?" She is obviously surprised by my question.

"Of, of course. Of course I love him, I mean I'm marrying him. Right?" Hmm, maybe there's hope.

"But what if you're not marry him? What if you're marrying someone else?"

"But we own a shop together!"

"So? You're coworkers maybe that's it."

"Look Willow I'm flattered and everything but..."

"What! No no no, I'm talking to you for some one else."

"Is it Alex!" Her eyes light up. I'm smiling, definitely hope.

"Maybe..."

"Hey, I was looking at this spell, I think it might give us our memories back."

.….….…...….….….….….…...

60 bunnies and a skeleton later, I find the right spell. We turn to find Joan and Randy standing at the door with a vampire standing between them. "We caught a vamp!"


	5. Chapter 5

Alex:

After I talk to Willow I set off to talk to Tara. She's bent over a book away from everyone else. "Hi."

She jumps, looking startled, "Umm, hi?"

"I'm Alex by the way, we haven't really spoke to each other since we forgot."

"I know who you are, you're Willows boyfriend."

"Well actually we broke up."

"Oh! I'm sorry." She sounded sorry but there was a ghost of a smile on her face. Hmm, maybe there's hope.

"Don't be, we both had someone else on our minds." I say, trying to hint to the fact that Williow likes her.

"Um, I'm sorry but I think I'm gay."

I gape at her, "NO! No, I'm asking you out for Willow. I'm in love with Anya."

"Really! Wait, Anya? But she's engaged to Rupert?"

"She might be." I correct. The ghost of a smile gets bigger and bigger.

"Good luck!"

"You too."

"Is that a rabbit?"

...

60 bunnies and a skeleton later, Willow finds the right spell and undoes Anya's spells. Is it weird that I think this makes her seem even sexier? We turn towards the door to see Buffy and Randy standing by the door with a vampire between them.

"We caught a vamp!"

…

Buffy and Randy are in the other room interrogating the vamp. We tied him to a chair, it was my idea. I don't like the idea of Buffy in that room with two vampires. I know that the others are okay with Randy but if I had it my way both of them would be dust by now.

I keep looking toward Anya. I think I caught her staring at me once. I try to decide whether to walk other or not. I make up my mind and go to walk over to her. "Hey, after the investigation do you want to ditch the rest of them and find a place to get coffee?"

She answers immediately, "Yes!"


	6. Chapter 6

Joan:

There's only three of us in the interrogation room. The vamp, William, is tied to a chair in the middle of the room, Randy is leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and I walk back and forth across the room.

"What do you know about us?" Nothing. "We know you know something, you called me the slayer, why?"

"Why should I tell you? What's in it for me?"

I pick up a stake and throw it at him, only just missing his heart. "Next time your dust, your unlife is in it for you. Got it?" He nods quickly.

"Look I don't know why you don't know who you are, but I heard that your friends with a witch, I don't know her but find her and apparently she's powerful enough to fix something like this." Well that was next to no help, at least we know what to look for. "Now that I helped you with something-"

"We're not letting you go" I interrupt.

"I wasn't going to ask that, if your going to be keeping me here I need blood."

"And why shouldn't we kill you right here right now?"

" 'Cause you need information and words gonna go round if you keep kidnapping vampires and demons."

"He has a point." Spike finnally speaks up from his corner of the room.

I turn back towards the vamp, "I'll get you your blood if you keep giving information."

"Deal!"

I look back towards Randy, I don't know what type of a relationship the two of us had, whether it was just business or something more but I have to admit, he is hot! If I didn't think that before I must of been blind. Seriously.


	7. Chapter 7

Dawn:

Willow is talking to Anya, Alex is talking to Tara, Rupert is reading the newspaper and Randy and Joan are investigating the vampire. I tried to help but they said they don't want me to get hurt so I had to stay out here. I know that they were just trying to keep me out of the way. I'm so bored, I'm just sitting here reading some magic book that doesn't even make any sense. I could find the spell to make us remember and just flip past it. I would littrely do anything else and it would seem the most interesting thing ever!

"Somebody stole a diamond from a museum and apparently froze the guard!" _Perfect._

_"_Froze?"

"He was found as stiff as a board."

"Well, maybe we should check it out, I mean, people don't just freeze. It could be demon-related."

"It could, but we should probably wait until we have some sort of an idea of what's going on and what we do."

"Well, we can't just leave it! What if we're the people who people come to in these situations? What if no one else can help? What if more people get hurt because we decided to wait?" I know, but I'm trying my best.

"She has a point." We all turn to look at Anya.

"Okay, so what are we waiting for? Let's go where is it?"

"What about Joan and Randy?"

"They're busy with the vamp, plus we all forgot who we are, so we all must be important."

"Again, she has a point."

Great, just one more thing. "Does anyone know where to go?"


	8. Chapter 8

Randy:

After the investigation, Joan and I decide that the vamps not going anywhere, if he tried to escape he would just get turned to dust from the sun. We walk out of what seems to be a training room and red tells us the plan. "There was a security guard frozen and the diamond he was protecting was stolen. We think that a demon did it. We found directions to the museum and decided on splitting into two groups. One group will stay here and keep looking for whatever might have done this to us, while the other group searches at the museum."

"Do you think that the museum and what happened to us could be connected?" Joan asks.

"Mabye. We already decided on the groups. The people staying here are; Rupert, Alex and Anya. Everyone else is going.

"That would be a bit hard for me," I point out. "Getting there with out turning to dust, 'cause if you haven't noticed, it's still day.

"There's a tunnel underground leading to the museum." Red says.

…

We go through the tunnel, its narrow and we have to walk single-file. I follow the slayer and crash into her when she comes to a sudden stop. Looking up, I realise why. The tunnel opens up to a large room, but that's not important, what's important is the three demons standing in the middle.


End file.
